


Bad Boy

by bunniesrawr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniesrawr/pseuds/bunniesrawr
Summary: This was an extension to the bathroom scene in which Aomine tells Hanamiya that he's just made Kuroko mad.“You really are a bad boy aren't you, Hanamiya 'Bad Boy' Makoto.” thought Aomine as he laid on the floor trying to regain his breath.





	Bad Boy

Aomine walked into the bathroom. There was a splash to his left. He turned his head to face the sound of water. To his surprise the person washing their hands was Hanamiya Makoto. Aomine's blood started boiling. The anger he had held down burst. One moment Aomine was at the entry way of the bathroom, the next his fist was charging at Hanamiya.

Of course Aomine didn't punch everybody he saw. Hanamiya was different. Hanamiya and his team resorted to dirty tactics in order to get the advantage over Seirin High. Kirisaki Daichi High, Hanamiya's team, had beaten down every member of Kuroko's team. Any other team Aomine would have been just fine with it, but this was Kuroko's team. Kuroko was his.

The punch landed with a solid smack.  _ It feels so good _ , thought Aomine. Hanamiya landed onto the floor. Aomine pinned him and launched into a flury of punches. Each punch landed with a satisfying smack and with every smack a groan escaped from Hanamiya lips.

_ His lips _ . Aomine couldn't stop staring at those smooth lips. A gasp escaped from Hanamiya. “Don't stop,” whispered Hanamiya. Hanamiya held onto Aomine's shoulders and rolled so that Aomine was on the bathroom floor.

For a moment, Aomine laid there, shocked.

“Oh, I know all about you  _ Ace of the Generation of Miracles. _ I know how much you loved them. How much you loved  _ Kuroko _ .” muttered Hanamiya. Aomine's face reddened. Hanamiya was right but in current moment Aomine's mine was far from Kuroko.

Hanamiya held Aomine and slowly lowered himself down to Aomine's face. Hanamiya could hear him breathing, he could hear Aomine's slight gasping for breath as he drew nearer.  _ How cute, _ thought Hanamiya.

Aomine closed his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't look at Hanamiya's piercing eyes. They sparkled in the bathroom lights. His eyebrows were so thick, it was the dream of any man. Aomine inhaled in the sweet scent of Hanamiya’s sweat. He felt a soft nip on his lips. And then another and another. Each nip was greedier than the last as if trying to catch all the air in his lungs.

Hanamiya stopped abruptly but Aomine pulled Hanamiya closer to him. He didn't want his sweet embrace to end, but Hanamiya had a game to return to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an extension to the bathroom scene in which Aomine tells Hanamiya that he's just made Kuroko mad.
> 
> “You really are a bad boy aren't you, Hanamiya 'Bad Boy' Makoto.” thought Aomine as he laid on the floor trying to regain his breath.


End file.
